One More Night
by KieferMadness
Summary: Can Sierra handle just one more night with her secret lover? God forbid David ever found out. Marko/OC. Smut. Oneshot.


**One More Night**

_Pointless Marko smut because my obsession for The Lost Boys is coming back. Le sigh._

* * *

The kisses on my neck became more urgent as I tried to push my arousing thoughts away.

"Marko..." I groaned, clearly annoyed with how my body was reacting to him.

"What?" he pulled away and tried to find some sort of approval in my expression.

"We've been meeting up every night. Behind David's back. Do you know what he'd do to you?" I questioned as I felt a shiver creep down my spine at the thought.

"I know exactly what he'd do," Marko said, turning serious, "But I don't give a fuck. I love you, Sierra. More than anything."

"I love you too, which is exactly why we can't do this. If he found out and he hurt you I couldn't live with myself. It'd be all my thought." I told him on the verge of tears.

"Baby," he cooed, "It would be just as much of my fault as it would be yours. We're in this together."

"I don't want to get caught. We can't sneak around like this, Marko." I said sternly and he nodded gravely.

"One more night." he whispered and I couldn't help but nod. I needed to feel his body next to mine just one more time.

"I just wish we could be together. David is nothing compared to you... he's just stronger." I looked deep into his eyes. I wanted so badly to hold him and never let him go.

"Yeah," he agreed, looking at the ground, "But my love for you is a lot stronger. I regret every day not getting to you first."

"I regret every day you not being my sire." I added, a small tear streaming down my cheek and he looked as though he was about to cry as well.

"I have a strong loyalty to David," I continued "but my heart, my body, my soul even will always be yours. No matter what."

"I know." he said simply, taking my hand in his. My small hand was cold and the warmth of his gloved hand felt amazing as it sent a tingle down my back. I never felt that with David. I knew I never would.

After a moment of silence and just looking at one another, his hands moved to my shoulder, running his gloveless fingers down the length of my arm.

I sighed in ecstasy and tilted my head back, eyes closed.

"Marko... one more night." I stated and took his hands in mine, intertwining our fingers, and walking backwards until I was standing in front of the bed.

"Yes," he told me, rubbing circles on my arm, "just one more night. Although it'll hurt me, I'll let you go. If that's what you want."

"You know I don't want that. I just want us to be together. Without David. Without anyone. Just you and I." I was being brutally honest and I know if I didn't tell him how I felt completely, I could never live with myself.

"Sierra, I love you." Those three little words and the way he whispered my name was enough to make my womanly core slick with arousal.

"I love you, too." And I meant it. I meant every word. Every syllable.

He leant down and connected his cool lips with my own. Not a second later, his tongue flicked across my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance.

His kisses always sat me on fire. I wanted to claw at his clothes and rip them off like a wild animal. But I would restrain myself. I would have to because since this was our last night, I intended to make it count.

His fingers ran through my wavy hair and I moaned at the feeling of his tongue fighting for dominance with my own.

I pushed my hands below his white, ripped top and his skin was cold but silky soft. He groaned, sending a vibration through my aroused body.

"First," I started to say, "I want you to make love to me. Nice and slow."

He grinned and leaned up, looking down at me like I was a small child. I stood up, pushing him back with force and greeted him with a smirk of my own.

"Then I want you to fuck me. Fuck me like you've never fucked me before." I commanded.

He hid his smile behind his hand, biting his nail like he always does when he's shy or embarrassed.

I grabbed the front of his jeans, pulling him towards me and making his body collide with my own.

His hands tangled themselves in my hair, moving it to the side and licking his lips devilishly at the sight of my exposed neck and the vain popping out slightly.

"Control yourself Marko," I told him with a seducing, low voice. "We can't have a mess on our hands."

"I can't control myself around you." he argued, biting his lip as he licked my body and scoped my body up and down as though he had never seen it before.

I pulled my sweat shirt over my head, leaving me in only my bra and tiny shorts.

Marko took a step towards me. "Stay over there, Marko. I want you to watch me carefully, okay?"

He only nodded and I could see him growing in his pants.

I rubbed my hands softly over my tummy and then to my back where I unclasped the bra and it fell to the floor with a small thud.

My nipples were hard from the cold air they had just been subjected to.

Marko smiled, taking in a heavy glance at them.

Then I took off my shorts, sliding them down my tanned legs slowly and bending over so he could see my ass.

I couldn't stand another second of being without his body heat so I swaggered over to him and placed my arms around his neck, giving him a smile before planting my lips on his.

He smiled into the kiss and placed his hands on the back of my thighs, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

His hardened member was pressed firmly against my wet heat.

"I'm wearing nothing and you're wearing everything." I told him, frowning.

"We'll have to fix that." he said, letting me slide down from his waist.

I helped him remove his jacket and unbuckled his pants while he slipped his white shirt over his head.

My fingers found their way back to his curly mess of hair.

"I could kiss you forever." he sighed, breathing in my scent. My humanly scent, I might add.

He knew I would let him feed off me if he wanted, which drove him mad. He never tried, though. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself and would end up snapping my neck like a twig.

"Marko." I groaned as he nipped at my neck. A slight shiver coursed through my veins as an image of what was to come flashed before my eyes.

I reluctantly pulled him away from my neck to meet his eyes. He smiled that cheshire grin at me.

'_The smile I fell in love with_,' I thought to myself as my lips curved into a smile of their own.

I let my tongue slide down his chiseled chest to his belly button. I pulled his pants completely down, along with his underwear.

When his member was released, I licked my lips, biting my lower lip involuntarily.

"Put it in your mouth." Marko grunted roughly, pulling on my hair. I looked up at him before giving the head of his cock a slow lick, right on the slit.

He threw his head back and hissed, fingers weaving their way through my hair.

A bit of pre-cum seeped out of his dick and I licked it up, enjoying his salty but sweet taste.

"Get up here," he demanded suddenly, "I want to be inside you. Now."

Before I could respond, he jerked me up to his level rougly. I placed both hands on his chest, slightly applying pressure.

"Patience, baby." I smirked and he growled, only causing me to chuckle.

"I can't have patience with you, Si." he told me, grabbing my face in his hands and kissing my lips softly.

"I want to make this last..." I admitted, looking down, on the verge of tears once again.

"We will." he told me, "I promise, baby girl. I'll do what ever I can to make this last time special."

"You act like I'm losing my virginity." I giggled as he smiled, covering his mouth once more.

I pulled his hand away from his face and placed it on my left breast. He gave a gentle squeeze as I moaned.

"Fuck, just hearing your voice. Just hearing you moan when I'm touching you. I could cum right now."

"Please don't," I laughed, "I want you to cum inside me only. Okay?"

"Have you ever let David do that?" Marko questioned out of nowhere. I took a minute to register what he had asked.

"Do what?"

"Cum inside you?"

"No." I answered quickly and honestly. I had always made David pull out. I never wanted to risk having David's child.

"Really?" Marko asked, eyebrows raised, unbelieving of what I had told him.

"I never have," I said, eyes darting to the floor. "Marko please, you're ruining the moment."

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

I ignored his apology and pressed my lips to his once more. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pushed us towards the bed.

After throwing me down on the mattress, he climbed on top of me.

He licked down my body, between the valley of my breasts and then slowly kissed his way of each thigh, all the while keeping his eyes locked with mine.

"Marko!" I scolded, "Quit fucking teasing me!"

He laughed before kissing my clit. I began to see stars. I threw my hands up and tangled them in my hair.

He sucked on my clit, before opening my lips with his fingers, and delving his tongue between them.

I moaned loudly and he had to stop and tell me to shut up or someone would hear.

"Fuck," I groaned, near the edge of orgasm, as his fingers replaced his tongue and his tongue once again found my sensitive nub.

"Cum for me, Sierra." he whispered with his mouth still on my clit. It sent vibrations through me and shock waves that led me to my convulsing orgasm.

I tangled my fingers in his hair as I cried out and my body jerked. For a minute, I thought my heart would give out.

My pussy throbbed and tingled minutes after I had came down from my high.

He wiped his chin off on the sheet before leaning up to kiss me. He picked my leg from behind my knee and I wrapped it around his waist and did the same with the other.

He kissed me to stop me from unleashing a loud moan as he thrust into me finally. I knew I wouldn't last long, not with the sensitivity I had down there.

"Oh fuck," I cried as he pounded into my helpless pussy. I ran my short, but sharp nails down his back.

"Sierra." was the only word that left his mouth as he continued to thrust into me. He buried his face into my neck as I gripped his ass in both hands, giving a rough squeeze.

I felt my walls contracting as I was almost to the brink of ecstasy once more. His arms were pressed firmly to the mattress, keeping himself up. I put my fingers on the outside of his and entwined them.

He let out a high-pitched moan as I whimpered. Hearing the sound come out of his mouth of intense pleasure done it for me. I clenched on him hard, milking him to his own orgasm.

He gave three hard thrusts as I screamed, holding onto him for dear life.

"God damn," I cursed as he pulled out and rolled over beside me. We were both sweaty but he pulled me to him, to lay on his chest comfortably.

"Did I make it count?" he grinned at me, kissing my forehead.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to walk for a while." I laughed, snuggling into his chest.

I don't think I could stand just having one more night with Marko, either.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of boots hitting the ground. I shot up, along with Marko.

"What the fuck?" It was David. He had seen us. Seen us together: naked.

"David, I - " he held up a hand to stop me, growling with hatred.

"You're dead meat, pal." David seethed with venom, pointing to Marko and then at me. "Both of you."

Our last night together, unfortunately, had came to an end. And it was fucking worth it.


End file.
